Gossip Column: Junior Prom Special
by Lady Liln
Summary: It's the junior prom special edition of the PCA Herald's weekly gossip column, and Abby Johns is reporting on all the juicy gossip from PCA's night of Jungle Fever. Oneshot.


**A/N: I feel like such a prolific writer lately!**

**This was just a little something I wrote mostly during math class (which may not have been the wisest decision on my part, as we have a quiz tomorrow and I barely know what chapter we're studying at the moment). A nice gossipy CZ-wrapup, ya know? Read and review. ;)**

PCA Herald

Volume XXVII

Issue 20

May 4, 2008

Gossip Column: Junior Prom Special

By Abby Johns

_I've been granted free tickets to attend both proms every year since I became PCA's gossip columnist as a freshman, always in hope of procuring some juicy prom-night gossip. And I am rarely disappointed, from catfights and fistfights to students getting busted for putting questionable substances in the punch and that year an alligator showed up and tried to eat the emcee. But this year takes the cake._

_First on the list of prom-night shockers was a classic, movie-inspired admission of love. Well-known playboy __**Logan Reese**__, junior, showed up for the night of festivities with pink tulle-wearing junior __**Stacey Dillsen**__, one with whom he is not normally seen associating. Meanwhile, honor-student junior __**Quinn Pensky**__ attended prom on the arm of eighth-grader and roommate __**Zoey Brooks**__' younger brother __**Dustin Brooks**__. According to my sources, neither of these odd couples appeared to be having a very good time at the dance prior to the Big Moment._

_I had the good fortune to be standing exactly between Logan and Quinn at the time of said moment, as Logan danced with his date and Quinn played cards with hers. A quick commotion took place in the middle of the dance floor involving Logan and Stacey, the details of which I am not certain, but one exclamation was soon heard above all else: "Because I love Quinn!" coming from Logan's mouth._

_I'm sure everyone noticed the music stop and a hush fall over the crowd. One bold attendee asked Logan to confirm what he had just declared._

_Logan did so, yelling for all to hear, "I love Quinn Pensky!" In a beautiful response that surely brought tears to the eyes of many of those present, Quinn shouted, "And I love Logan Reese!" The two met in the middle of the floor for a fairy-tale kiss._

_It has been revealed that Logan and Quinn have in fact been dating for several months, but kept it a secret for fear of ridicule from their peers. Now that they are out of the closet, per se, we at the __PCA Herald__ wish them all the best. We're rooting for you!_

_It is not yet known how the friends of Logan and Quinn responded to this revelation._

_After this first unexpected surprise, Dustin was seen stomping angrily out of prom, but was later sighted dancing with __**Molly Moscowitz**__. Stacey, meanwhile, left dateless, ran out of prom and into the road in a rather thoughtless moment of distress._

_It was here she was accidentally hit by __**Mark Del Figgalo**__ driving __**Michael Barrett**__'s classic convertible (a recent gift from his father). Michael had been attempting to teach Mark the finer points of driving a stick-shift when Stacey appeared suddenly in the car's path._

_This story has a happy ending, however, as Stacey, far from being injured, was cured of the bothersome lisp which has afflicted her since birth. Everyone congratulate Stacey on the disappearance of the speech impediment it took serious horsepower to fix!_

_Also, rumors have been floating of a possible romantic connection between Stacey and Mark, who ironically is Quinn's ex-boyfriend. Mark has recently ended (or has had ended for him) a relationship with __**Brooke Margolin**__, and was seen dancing with Stacey the rest of the night. We eagerly await confirmation of these rumors._

_Surely regular readers of this column will remember the complicated business involving Zoey Brooks and student __**Chase Matthews**__, an issue which stretched across many years and two countries. And surely you will also recall the more recently reported relationship between Zoey and the popular new student __**James Garrett.**_

_I regret to inform you that James and Zoey have broken up as of Wednesday. According to my sources, the breakup was mutual, with both parties agreeing to remain friends. Some have said the catalyst for their split involved infidelity, but these rumors appear to be unfounded._

_Chase, meanwhile, returned to PCA Saturday, due to semesters in England ending rather sooner than semesters here. Welcome back, Chase!_

_According to far-off eyewitnesses, Chase took two nasty falls upon his return, but he seems to have escaped unhurt and was seen reuniting with all of his PCA friends. One reunion was particularly sweet: he and longtime crush and best friend Zoey have finally become a couple. The two were seen kissing and dancing throughout the night and apparently plan to spend the summer vacationing together in Hawaii. __I'm sure you will all join me in breathing a sigh of relief and saying, "Finally!" I offer my congratulations to the happy couple and the information to James that I am currently single and can be contacted through the PCA Herald._

_It was a night of love, but also a night of pain: junior __**Rebecca McLaughin **__had her high-heeled shoe stuck in a wire fence and was wrestling to extract it when she was assisted by __**Wayne Seitz**__, commonly known as __**Firewire**__, and a group of his friends. Unfortunately, while they attempted to help, they managed to break her ankle, and she was taken to the hospital in an ambulance. Get better soon, Rebecca!_

_Another unfortunate soul was the Herald's own news reporter, as well as PCA's only televised anchor, __**Jeremiah Trottman**__. __**Brandy Lane**__, senior and elder brother of Jeremiah's date __**Martha Lane**__, broke Jeremiah's nose with a punch to the face after catching Jeremiah allegedly kissing another girl. Courage, Jeremiah, you'll get through this._

_That wraps up our special junior prom edition gossip column for the week of May 4. Next week perhaps we'll have received more information about PCA's latest high-profile couples. Kisses, Abby._


End file.
